Merry Christmas
by PerpetualxLight
Summary: A familiar chill wafted over Jamie's form as he laid in bed asleep – Jamie – a presence beckoning him to wake from his dreams, pulling him from their deep depths. 'Jamie'


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it's characters.**  
_

_**xxx  
**_

_In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. _

_In all the world, there is no love for you like mine._

_**~Maya Angelou**_

**xxx**

_'Jamie'_

A familiar chill wafted over Jamie's form as he laid in bed asleep – _Jamie – _ a presence beckoning him to wake from his dreams, pulling him from their deep depths. '_Jamie'_

The sensation of snowflakes falling onto his warm skin – tickling his nose – had Jamie curling into himself, pulling the thick quilt covering him tighter around his shoulders. Relishing in the warmth it brought with it.

'_Jamie.' _

The young brunette's eyes fluttered open, the voice finally luring him from his dreams."Hey Kiddo, you sleep like a Yeti. Do you know that?" Jack teased, smiling from his position next to his bed.

"Jack?" Jamie groggily replied to the winter sprite. "What are you doing?" The guardian's smile widened as he quickly stood and made his way to the window. "Come on Kiddo – it's Christmas," Jack shouted enthusiastically, throwing his arms up in excitement. "Let's have some fun before your family wakes up."

The winter spirit's eyes were alight with excitement, a silent promise for fun and mischief dancing in their depths, and Jamie all but threw himself from his bed. His excitement could easily rival that of Jack Frosts as he dressed quickly, pulling his jacket on as he came to stand next to Jack.

"Ready to go, Jamie?

"Yeah!" The response had barley left his mouth before Jack swept him from his feet and out the window – a strong gust of frigid air carrying them into the morning sky, high above the clouds.

The sight left Jamie breathless, the clouds were close enough to touch and he found himself reaching out – letting his fingers run through the clouds as they passed by them – the brunette couldn't keep a pleased noise from escaping his parted lips.

Jamie turned his wide excited eyes towards Jack, finding the winter spirit smiling down at him, Jack's eyes thinning fondly as his smile widened.

"Hold on tight to me, Jamie." Securing his hold, Jamie did as he was told and held on tight to Jack, the winter spirit then dropped straight down into the clouds below. Shooting through like a bullet, in mere seconds they were in the street – zipping through the early morning traffic, frost covering everything they passed.

"Whoa!" Jamie shouted as they dodged an oncoming truck – jumping off of a street sign, Jack propelled them towards the frozen lake across from Jamie's house, the sights around them blurring as they picked up speed.

Jamie's heart nearly stopped as he felt Jack release his hold on him – letting out a startled shout, the brunette flew into a pile of snow off to the side of the lake.

Jamie laid still in the snow he was now buried in, collecting himself and his breath, before laughter began to bubble up inside him.

Jack came into view above him – laughing down at him, his eyes bright with amusement. "Come on, Kiddo," Reaching down, Jack offered his hand. "I have something I want to give you." Taking a hold of Jack's cold as ice hand, Jamie let the older boy pull him off the ground. "You do?" He asked, tilting his head in question.

"Of course," Jack replied, pulling the young brunette towards the frozen lake. "It's Christmas after all." Jack guided him out to the center of the frozen lake – the ice thick beneath them, no chance of falling through with Jack Frost present.

The winter guardian turned to face Jamie, spinning the boy around on the ice before reaching down and picking up a snow globe that sat on the surface of the lake – handing it to Jamie.

The snow globe was cold to the touch and Jamie quickly realized it was made of nothing but pure ice – bringing it up to eye level, Jamie gazed into it, snow seemed to fall from nowhere inside the globe and at it's center stood two figures.

One of the figures was kneeling down and hugging the smaller one close to it's chest, Jamie quickly recognized the figures to be him and Jack from the beginning of the year. The day Jack was named a Guardian.

Jamie smiled brightly and looked up at Jack. "Thank you..." Stepping forward, Jamie embraced Jack Frost, burring his face in the Guardian's frost covered hoodie – somehow the embrace brought him warmth.

The winter spirit didn't hesitate to return the embrace, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and holding him close. "Merry Christmas, Jamie." They both stayed like that for a long while, the sun rising clear above the tree tops before they parted. "I better get you home, kiddo, wouldn't want you missing out on family time."

"Yeah." Jamie replied absently, taking Jack's hand as he was led off the ice. "Hey Jack," Jamie said, smiling brightly down at the two ice figures inside the snow globe.

"Thank you."

**xxx**

**End**

**A/N – ** **Takes place 9 months after the movie, set during Christmas. Its short but I hope you like it. I'm not use to writing for these two yet, Ive only ever written for Kingdom Hearts, so I'm still getting a feel for these two as characters. Hope I was able to capture them well enough.**

**Reviews are most welcomed! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
